1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a plastic can which is suitable for containing, for example, foods and drinks, and to an apparatus for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It goes without saying that containers for foods and drinks should have no sanitary problems. In addition, they are required to have various physical properties such as water resistance, oil resistance, ability to be retorted for sterilization, self-supporting ability, and gas barrier properties, according to applications. Metal cans meet these requirements, but they have disadvantages. That is, the environmental pollution by used cans is becoming a social problem. Also, transporting bulky empty metal cans from the point of production to the point of filling is a waste.
On the other hand, plastics are being used as the materials for various containers because of their ease of molding and fabrication. However, plastics have not yet been put into practical use for food and drink containers where metal cans are dominant, because plastics must not only have the aforesaid properties but also be low in cost.
Heretofore, the technology for producing the body of a plastic can from a material composed mainly of plastic has not been developed, because plastics have a problem with respect to their physical properties, particularly a problem with heat treatment.